fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Cosens (Op. Geronimo)
Audrey Cosens is an Infantry Witch associate with the 45th JRS and one of the main characters in Operation Geronimo: The Infantry Witches of the 45th. Personality Audrey overall is seen to be kind, helpful, and determined. Her determination lies with defeating the neuroi and hoping to have peace once more in the world, just like many wish for during the Second Neuroi War. In battle, she is a quick learner and observer due to her role as the Radio Operator in the 45th. She fights with determination and courage alongside her teammates. Outside of battle, Audrey can be described as clumsy, lazy, and forgetful. She enjoys sleep and is often seen asleep throughout the day. Because of this, she can forget the most important details and events because of her fondness of naps. Moreso, she is seen as a glutton due to her love of cooking and eating. This is because of family's ties to their resturaunt, which she helped staff before joining into the war, which also explains her remarkable cooking skills. Despite these seemingly negative traits, her teammates and superiors see the kindness she holds within herself. Background Growing up Montreal, Faraway Land, she aspired to become a cook or to take over her family's diner. However, catching wind of the Neuroi invasion in Europe, along with her discovery of her magical abilities, she decided to enlist. At first, her initial enlistment was denied due to the lacking need for witches in the Faraway Land military or the guarantee to be sent in a combat role. Instead, she was sent to Liberion under the Faraway Land Lend Act to seek training under the Liberion military. she initially joined the USAAF as a night witch due to her magical antennae ability. She received a perfect physical and performed well in basic training, but everything changed once she began striker unit training. In that phase of training, she crashed twelve training strikers within the span of a week. She was then sent to the Liberion Army to train as a tank witch and use ground strikers. However, upon striker training, the same results occurred: fifteen training strikers damaged/destroyed within five days. Because of these training incidents, the Liberion Army Corp put her training on hold to reevaluate her. She was a valiant fighter, but had poor control of a striker unit. Audrey felt put down, comparing the pause of her training as getting kicked out of the Witch Corps. However, hope came to the Faraway Land witch. With the start of Project Second Chance, she was offered the chance to join Liberion's part in the project. Audrey graciously accepted the offer. She was then sent into training alongside the 506th PIR of the 101st Liberion Airborne Infantry while getting training from a select few witch instructors of the program at Fort Benning, Georgia. While tougher than any training she received, she passed with flying colors and was attached to the 45th JRS. Biography Before the Events of Operation Geronimo Before the events of Operation Geronimo, she fought with the 45th during the Ardennes Offensive, or the Battle of the Bulge, during which a massive neuroi offensive was underway in order to oust the Allies from their positions in the Ardennes forest in Gallia. She helped relay information amidst the surprise offensive and, with the rest of the 45th, helped link the trapped 75th Liberion Ranger Battalion with the rest of the Allied defensive force. She also provided useful coordination to Allied artillery positions. Operation Geronimo Operation Geronimo was the first special operation that Audrey was in. Ordered by Chief Air Marshall Adolphine Galland, her and the 45th were tasked with rescuing Erica Hartmann of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing who was downed and stranded on the Karlsland side of the Rhine (Neuroi Territory). Parachuting in with the 45th, they conducted a two-day search for the downed witch until finding her, passed out and on the verge of frostbite. She, with the 45th, brought Hartmann safely to Allied lines amidst Operation Lumberjack, the Allied advance into Karlsland. Battle of Remagen While in the process of Operation Geronimo, Audrey was the one to discover Operation Lumberjack, the Allied offensive into Karlsland that was now ahead of schedule. Because of the Allied push, she helped guide the 45th to the nearest Allied unit at the town of Remagen. The 45th discovered that the unit happened to be under heavy attack by the neuroi counter-offensive as a response to the Allies crossing the Rhine. It was in the town of Remagen where the 45th helped relieve the 9th Liberion Armored and 12th Liberion Mechanized Infantry from facing certain annihilation until Allied reinforcements came. Operation Garuda After the events of Operation Geronimo and the Battle of Remagen, Audrey and the 45th were then tasked to clear the port-town of Bremerhaven in Northern Karlsland to allow an Allied landing party to capture the town and ensure a strategic advantage over the neuroi. Teamed up with the 52nd Saboteur Corps (a fellow JRS) and accompanied by an aerial witch escort from the 501st JFW, Audrey was parachuted into the town of Bremerhaven. Initially, the operation runs smoothly as expected neuroi resistance is easily thwarted. However, the appearance of a Ultra-Heavy Land Neuroi changes the tide of the battle. Because of the unexpected arrival of the Ultra-Heavy Neuroi, Audrey is rendered unconscious and faced life-threatening injuries. She is miraculously saved by her fellow teammate Sergeant Wilma Crecy through her healing abilities. She didn't sustain permanent injuries because of the operation and is later able to rejoin combat efforts. Equipment *M1 Carbine *M3 "Grease Gun" Submachine Gun *M1911 Pistol *SCR-300 portable radio transciever Powers and Abilities Magical Antennae - The ability to detect objects, lifeforms, and radio frequencies at long ranges (like Sanya Litvyak's ability). Trivia *Audrey is based off of Aubrey Cosens, a Canadian soldier during World War II who (posthumously) received the Victoria Cross for his acts of valor under German fire. *Audrey has a little brother, named Daniel. *Because of her upbringings in her family diner, Audrey is an outstanding cook (which the 45th agree to). Her favorite snack to prepare is Poutine while her favorite meal to make/eat is a Montreal Smoked Meat Sandwich. *Audrey is one of the two newest members in the 45th JRS, with Francia Christen being the other. She has only served in the 45th for two months. Category:Strike Witches Category:Operation Geronimo